The Look
by Yunali
Summary: I gazed at the picture. It was of Kaho and him. It really was never Eriol and Tomoyo. Though we were just aquaintances. I've watched from afar. I've longed him to kiss me.


**" The Look "**  
  
**_Disclaimer :_ I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and the poem " The Look " by Sara Teasdale.  
**  
_**A/N :** Ah! Here's another fanfic. I don't want to type the other fanfic I have laying around in my room till I come back..which is in three weeks -sighs- . Since I've got inspiration from the poem ' The Look ', I would like to write a fanfic concerning the characters from CCS, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji. Well, here it is! I hope you like it. Oh yeah -clasps hands-, this will be a one-shot story. It may not be the greatest fanfic out there, but I've tried. '_  
  
_**Tomoyo's POV**_  
  
" I can still remember that kiss, Syaoran had given me in the spring. A friendly one, but sweet. "  
  
I began brushing my hair and just began speaking to the mirror. Hehe..my reflection is there to listen to me after all. Sakura's..well..somewhere, probably out on a date with Syaoran. I'm happy for her.  
  
I continued to speak to my reflection. I hope no one else is listening.   
  
" Syaoran's kiss was lost in jest. " It's odd how his act intended to provoke laughter.  
  
That kiss was somehow unexpected. I'm pretty sure Sakura knows of it.   
  
" I was in the Penguin Park..thinking, well..I'm sure I don't quite remember what I was doing. "  
  
I watched myself through the mirror as I clasp my hands together in glee.   
  
" Oh yes, I remember now..I was sitting on the swing..by myself. "  
  
" Sakura had gone off with Touya, Eriol was with Kaho, Meiling was still in China..and well Syaoran.. was behind me. "  
  
" He obviously crept behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he gave me an unexpected peck on the lips and leaves laughing. "  
  
That was probably a joke, to cheer me up from hearing about Eriol and Kaho dating. He knows how I feel, it may be wrong to some people, but that may be his way of ..well..cheering me up.  
  
I immediately stopped brushing my hair and speaking to my reflection as soon as I heard my cell phone ring.  
  
I reached for my cell phone.. " Moshi Moshi Tomoyo desu. "   
  
" Wai! Tomoyo chan!! " Sakura was squealing on the other line. I drew the phone slightly away from my ear, until she'd stop.  
  
Finally. No squeals.  
  
" Hai, Sakura chan? Nani? "  
  
" Tomoyo chan! Eriol kun is here! "  
  
" Eh? "  
  
Suddenly the phone had been cut off. I've already heard the dial tone seconds later, so I returned to speaking to myself once again.  
  
" I've never had a real kiss before. Sure Syaoran's was a kiss, but not the one I've been longing for. "  
  
" I'm patient, so It'll come soon..unexpectedly. "  
  
I still sat in front of my mirror..alone. I turned to the attractions in my room..pictures..many of them.  
  
One had caught my eye at an instant look. " Touya Kinomoto. "  
  
Sure that was Sakura's older brother, but I've had a slight crush on him. Maybe, not so long ago.   
  
I gazed at the picture..it's of Touya and I. He's giving me a piggy back ride. I'm not too old for that am I?  
  
" Birthday.. "  
  
Yes, I remember now..  
  
" He gave me a kiss on my birthday, in the fall. "  
  
" His kiss though was lost in play. "  
  
It was similar to Syaoran's kiss, I've felt nothing. Sakura was surprised when she saw his actions.Though I know a blush crept upon my cheeks, I've hidden it.  
  
Though I'm sure someone saw..I don't recall though..  
  
I continued down the line of the frames of pictures laid near my vanity. Another deep attraction..Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
What can I say about him? I've had a crush on him since I've laid eyes on him, but he loves Kaho. I know it. He knows it.   
  
It's time I let go.   
  
I gazed at the picture. It was of Kaho and him. It really was never Eriol and Tomoyo. Though we were just aquaintances. I've watched from afar. I've longed him to kiss me.  
  
" ..But Eriol only looked at me and never kissed at all. "  
  
Another interruption..the rain. I glanced at my window and realized it was open. I walked to close it so the rain wouldn't enter my room and well..wet my valuable treasures I cherish so much.  
  
" Eriol? " I whispered to myself. What is he doing outside, under the streetlight..in the rain? "  
  
No movement..at all. Is he waiting for someone? I immediately rushed outside without any hat, umbrella, rain coat.. whatsoever. All I thought about was him.   
  
As I ran in front of him he turned to me. Sakura was right, he's here. He looked at me and gave me his sweet smile.  
  
" What the hell are you doing in the rain?! " I screamed as if I was his mother, but would a mom really say ' hell ' to her child. I had to laugh at that.  
  
" Daidouji san. " He said calmly still with that smile pasted upon his face.  
  
I replied with a nod and a smile in return. He didn't say anything to me afterwards, no kiss, no hug..nothing.  
  
Well, not exactly nothing, but that look in his eyes he always gave me remained there.  
  
After some short silence. He knelt down on one knee and brought out a ring.  
  
" Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me? "  
  
I continued to stare at him and gave him no response.   
  
He stayed there in the rain on one knee, holding out a ring.   
  
" Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa. "   
  
I've finally hugged him and I let go of the embrace.  
  
He gave me that look again that haunts me day and night.  
  
" That's one thing, I'll always remember about you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. "

Syaoran kissed me in the spring,  
  
Touya in the fall,  
  
But Eriol only looked at me  
  
And never kissed at all.  
  
Syaoran's kiss was lost in jest,  
  
Touya's lost in play,  
  
But the kiss in Eriol's eyes   
  
Haunts me night and day." I know I love him and I believe he knows it. "  
  
" Like what Kero says, Expect the Unexpected. "_**End Tomoyo's POV/End Story...**_  
  
_**A/N :** Well, that's the one-shot fanfiction of Eriol and Tomoyo. It may seem pretty plotless, but I think it's sweet.It concerns Tomoyo's POV on her kisses and how she feels about Eriol Hiiragizawa, her long-life love. I hope you like it. Now, you've read it, please review. Arigatou! Oh yeah, for the poem, I changed the names so it would fit with the characters of CCS and obviously connect with the story._


End file.
